Story:Kings of Strife/Part 13
Part Thirteen The next few days were torture. Vainia couldn't bring herself to focus in any of her classes. She had gotten very little sleep ever since the ‘incident’ she witnessed, and the few hours she did manage to sleep through were filled with nightmares and fear. Whether her eyes were open or shut, she couldn’t visualize anything besides that phantom that plagued her memories. The terrifying, disgusting man who murdered High Councilor Vaelus. The man covered only in the deepest of red. She couldn’t tell if that was a fabrication of her memories or the real thing, but the tall and muscular man was covered in scarlet from head to toe, and she couldn’t remember if the red was from blood or simply the color of his clothes. That awful man was all that Vainia could think of – and she never forgot that moment, the second when he stopped moving and somehow noticed her presence. She had never ran that fast before in her entire life. Vainia fled the man and the entire administrative building with godspeed, not allowing herself to stop once she was safely locked in her room and hidden beneath her blankets. Just how safe was she, though? A killer had infiltrated Zeta Academy and murdered the High Councilor – and some random woman in his office – without any difficulty. What was worse, the very next morning, Vainia found out that the High Coucilor’s office and the rest of the floor it occupied were all burned to ashes over the night. Being that the High Councilor’s body was found burned, the only conclusion that could be reached from investigation was that Vaelus had died in an accident, the same accident that destroyed the top floor of the administrative building. Only Vainia knew the truth. The killer was still at large, and possibly knew who she was. He had no qualms with brutal murder, and no sorts of morals or weaknesses. Just imagining the sounds his massive swords made as they cut into Vaelus’ flesh terrified her, days after witnessing the incident. If such a person was roaming around Zeta Academy, how safe was she, really? Was it necessary for her to leave the campus? If so, what else could she do without having completed all phases of her ‘Runaway Plan’? All throughout the next week or so, this was all Vainia could think about. Fear and second-guesses ruled her entire schedule, and she became so paranoid and occupied that she didn’t even notice Turo Bainas never visited her again. Something told her she was being absolutely foolish, that she would have to grow up before she could continue her plans. Sure, she wouldn't be able to break into Councilor Vaelus' office now that he was almost certainly dead - come to think of it, why was he in his room at that time? Would she have been caught even if the crimson man wasn't there? That was scary, too - the thought that she was so close to failing. But because of the High Councilor’s escapades, again, she wouldn't be able to go through with her plans, but that wasn't too serious. A simple readjustment of her syllabus would yield her the information she sought sooner or later. And if she were to become Queen of Mortis and defeat the empire of Inusia, she would no doubt have to witness her fair share of violence and death. She would have to become used to it; for all the strength she prided herself on having, she would eventually have to use it. ‘I will have to be strong,’ she thought to herself, every day since she saw Vaelus’ death. Vainia knew this, and she knew that she couldn’t let this incident burden her mind – but she couldn’t muster up the strength to move on. She couldn’t shake the fear and relentless memory of the man in scarlet looking back at her hiding spot behind the door. Eventually it dawned on her that she really knew nothing about what happened the night before, nothing at all. For a girl who prided herself on knowing as much as possible and being in control of her destiny, this was the most frightening and soul-shaking. There were simply so many questions - who was that man? Why did he assault Councilor Vaelus, and why last night? Was he some sort of assassin or political enemy? Would he hunt her down, too? That last question ended up answering itself. After a particularly sleepless night, not even a week after Vaelus’ death, Vainia dragged herself through Calligraphy – her final class of the day – and started to walk to her room slowly. So far she had continued her training – reading, jogging, poring over world maps, and sword training – even though the tasks were exponentially more difficult due to her lack of focus. Now, as she walked down the stairs of her class’ huge amphitheater, she sighed and rubbed her temples. ‘No more. I can’t do anymore, not today. Today I’ll just rest.’ The teacher in her Calligraphy class had fallen immensely ill and had to leave campus the day after she had seen Vaelus in his room, so her class had gotten a substitute. His handwriting was nowhere near exquisite, so he simply read the notes left by the teacher for the next week or so. She was the last one leaving the room and had almost left the doorway when the substitute called her attention. “Ah, excuse me, Miss?” She stopped and looked to the tall man, assuming he had spoken to her. The substitute was very tall and had deep black hair kept in a ponytail that snaked along his back. He wore the standard Zeta Academy uniform with a steel blue sash across his chest that showed him off as a teacher, but his blazer was always kept loose and buttoned much deeper on his chest than was considered modest, so deep that it was noticeable that he wore no shirt underneath it. His pants were surprisingly tight, tight enough to emphasize his shapely and strong legs, but in stark contrast his blazer was loose and seemed to hang off his body. All this combined with his chiseled, heavy face and the outline of muscle beneath his sleeves lead the substitute to quickly become popular among female students, but he was so unique and almost enigmatic that none of the students dared to grow close to him in any way. The fact that he had singled out Vainia after class, along with the harsh scowl he held, sent chills down her spine. Vainia showed none of this trepidation, however, and simply strolled up to the desk of the substitute with a sigh as she collected her exhausted wits. The substitute sat in the large black chair that stood behind the wide wooden desk and idly played with his sash. He made eye contact with her and his eyes were a dull icicle-blue that held onto her and refused to let go. Vainia tilted her chin slightly into the air, a habit that she purposely perpetuated in order to strengthen her opinion of herself and contrast with her short height, and spoke coldly to the substitute. “Yes, Mr. Siraot? May I help you?” The substitute chuckled and lowered his head, letting a small strand of his bangs hang over his long forehead. “Yes, ma’am, I’d just like to inquire if you had heard what exactly happened to Mr. Trius…?” Vainia’s forehead knotted as her eyebrows pushed together. “He was taken by a serious illness and went to his family to recover. How could you not know that?” The substitute chuckled. “Please excuse me. I wasn’t as informed as I could have been when I took this job at the last minute… I was wondering if you knew, since you seem to be very intelligent, miss…?” He laughed and looked up at her, his eyes still making the same cold, probing motions within hers. His voice was deep and lazy, as if he barely made any effort to speak, and she almost felt like he was mocking her. Vainia tsked her teeth. “It’s Vainia. Vainia Sestrum. I understand if you haven’t memorized all of our names yet.” “Hah. Depending on how long Mr. Trius is out, I’m not sure if I ever will. This is a big class…” Vainia turned up her nose even higher at the substitute. Less than a minute into a conversation with him and she was already repulsed by his sleazy, carefree attitude. ‘Is this really someone who works at the most influential university in the world?’ She crossed her arms. “Were you permanently hired, Mr. Siraot?” “Oh no, no, nothing like that. They did tell me they’d get back to me, though.” He leaned back and started to bite his nails, almost eliciting a disgusted gasp from Vainia. “Regardless, the pay is pretty nice. I hope you all can excuse my ignorance with the subject, though.” “It’s… to be expected.” She turned towards the door and didn’t bother hiding the repugnance in her face. “Is that all you wanted from me, Mr. Siraot? I have other business to attend to.” Vainia spoke with unabashed aversion at having been held up, but she was inwardly suspicious of this man. He was capricious, unpredictable, and almost greasy… but that wasn’t all. Something about him was off, and she couldn’t figure out what that something is. ‘I’m too tired for this…’ Again the substitute laughed to himself, and afterwards he slowly stood up from his chair. Now the height difference between the two was amazingly prominent, and Vainia looked up at his blue eyes now. He was at least a foot taller than her, perhaps more. Between the height difference and the substitute’s fading smile, Vainia realized that he was likely trying to intimidate her. ‘What kind of game is this idiot playing with me?’ She looked up to him with growing malice and allowed all of her frustration and negative energy to leak out from her face for just a moment. After their stare-off lasted just a few moments, Mr. Siraot shook his head. “No, just one more thing, madame. I have to ask…” With this, the man’s eyes suddenly took on a metamorphosis of sorts, suddenly becoming amazingly sharp and frighteningly serious. His voice lost all amused pretenses. “Did you hear about what happened to Councilor Vaelus?” The substitute tugged on his blazer’s open collar. Vainia was stricken with fear and frozen on her feet. Something about the look of the substitute’s eyes and the intimidating way he stood above her was enough to send her into hyperventilation, and she began to reminisce about the disturbing death of Vaelus and the girl with him again. Suddenly she had lost the battle of intimidation, and she felt as if the substitute’s sheer power was going to drown her. ‘Who is this man? What does he know about the incident? Does he know I was there?’ Her thoughts could only run in circles – she had no answer and no words to speak. A minute passed in this awkward silence, and then another, until finally Vainia composed herself and looked down to the floor. She smoothed out her hair and answered quietly. “No… No, I had heard he died in a fire, but… That’s all.” “…I see. You really are intelligent, aren’t you?” Vainia forced herself to stay where she was. Despite her inexplicable fear, a wave of anger started to creep into her heart. ‘Is he mocking me? A sleazy Inusian dares mock me?’ She bit her lip before replying. “I suppose so. It honors me to hear you say such things.” “This campus is perfect for people like you, isn’t it? It’s very exciting, I’m sure…?” She could feel her fingertips starting to glow. ‘That is enough. I can’t do this. Not today, and not here.’ Vainia sighed deeply and looked up to the substitute with a fabricated smile. “Yes, it is very exciting, Mr. Siraot. If you’ll excuse me, I really must be going.” She whirled about and briskly left the large classroom, now silent and absent from the sounds of moving students. The substitute did not move but to chuckle to himself moments after Vainia had left. “Yes… It really is quite exciting.” Vainia couldn’t go straight to her room afterwards, let alone focus on any homework she had. Panicking and unfocused, she wandered around the campus until the sun began to set. ‘What if he follows me? What if he’s connected to the man in scarlet? What if I’m in danger?’ There’s no way her school would hire a murderer… right? Before she knew it, Vainia found herself standing atop the skyloft she so frequently visited. Thanks to the shortness of winter days, the sun had set very early in the afternoon, and above her the moon loomed uniformly in the dark sky. It was waning from a recently passed full moon phase, but was still full enough to be striking and beautiful. Its ivory white reflection rippled and undulated along the black waves of the nearby Voledar Bay. The scene was sublime, and Vainia began to calm down almost immediately after realizing it lay in front of her, silent and undisturbed. This early in the night, Zeta’s haphazard pseudo-futuristic landscape was still pockmarked by lights and human activity, but here she could see only the peacefulness of the world and the vastness of the oceans. This was just the serenity she needed, and just the isolation she craved at the moment. “I’ll be perfectly fine,” Vainia said to herself as she sat down with her books beside her and her legs crossed. She still wanted to get some rest, but there was nothing wrong with relaxing for a little bit and gathering her thoughts before heading to the dorms. After a memorized incantation that summoned silver rune chains around her fingers, Vainia spoke to herself and willed the chains to freely dance around between her two open hands. “I’ll be just fine. The killer won’t find me… and if he does, I’m not some weak little damsel in distress.” She hadn’t spent the past four years training in the rapier for nothing. Vainia was sharp with a sword and quick on her feet, not to mention very clever when it came to tactics. Not only that, but her newfound ability to use ‘runes’ and their ancient magic could undoubtedly augment all of her abilities to unseen heights. “I will be able to hold my own against anyone.” “…But should I have to?” Not for the first time, Vainia entertained the thought of leaving Zeta Academy. She was not finished with its curriculum, nor had she accumulated the intelligence or money she planned to use after graduation. All that she had really acquired so far were her runic abilities and information on most of the students and faculty – but what good was that going to do if she ditched in the middle of the school year? “I’m supposed to give a speech at the end of the winter term, in just a few weeks… Not even that, what sort of concrete plan could I even put into action?” Originally Vainia had planned to better herself and draft as many Zeta Academy students as she could into her revolutionary cause. The process was a complex one that hinged heavily on her final year of school and her immense popularity… but her final year was still a year in the future. No matter what, if she left now, Vainia would be unprepared “Do I really have a choice…?” Vainia sighed and stood up slowly. As she moved, the runes evaporated into the air and the magical glow disappeared from around her hands. After all this time she was no closer to answers, but that was just something she was going to have to deal with. “For now, I just want to get some…” The princess of Mortis couldn’t finish her sentence. As she turned around, she jumped and froze at the sight of a hooded figure standing and staring right at her from across the skyloft. They stood at the entrance to the tall, secluded area, and thanks to the moonlight, they were shrouded completely in shadow. ‘No,’ Vainia thought to herself as her mouth opened slightly. ‘He found me.’ The hooded figure took a step closer, and then another. Just as before, when she was caught outside of Councilor Vaelus’ office, Vainia moved faster than she thought possible. In less than a moment she knew that she only had one option open to her, considering she had left her rapier in her room. The princess dropped to her knees and started to whisper with her fingertips immediately starting to glow. ‘I have only one chance,’ she thought, ‘and I must not waste it!’ The only rune spell she had fully memorized was the one that manifested chains from her fingers, so that was all she had in her armory for the moment. Simultaneously summoning and hiding them, she imagined the chains merging with the stone of the skyloft and rushing towards the feet of the hooded figure like snakes. It wouldn’t defeat the man in front of her, but it would stop him in his tracks just long enough for her to escape… hopefully. The hooded figure stopped walking forward as soon as Vainia’s chains started their journey. Next, the figure spoke. “There is no need to attack or subdue us. We mean you no harm.” Vainia and her chains stopped moving. The princess was taken aback, both at how the hooded figure comprehended her swift movements and the words they had stated. She looked up at them with a conflicted expression, but did not move or pull back her fingers, still flowing with runic energy. The hooded figure seemed to understand her trepidation and raised their hands, allowing the dark fabric of their cloak to roll back and reveal two pale hands. Two open, unarmed hands. “We are here as your guardian. That is all.” Slowly, with a frown deeply inset on her face, Vainia stood to her full height and kept her hands close to her chest. She looked the hooded figure over, searching for some sort of detail on them and finding none. “Who are you?” she asked. “What do you want with me?” The figure lowered their hands with equally slow and measured movements. The bright moonlight only multiplied the mystery and shadow around them. “As we said, we are your guardian. We are Cidolas Teftah, and we are here to guide you towards safety. Please, gather your belongings and come with us.” “Come with you? Where? Why should I listen to you and go anywhere?” “We must leave Zeta Academy as soon as possible. Your life – and the fate of the world – is in danger here.” After some thought, Vainia started to follow Cidolas as they walked off the skyloft. Once they had reached the ground, Cidolas waved a robed hand forward in order to indicate that Vainia was to take the lead, presumably back to her dorm for her to gather her belongings. “We must move quickly,” Cidolas said, “or we will not escape the campus in time.” Despite her reservations, Vainia obeyed Cidolas’ command. ‘My hunch was right,’ the princess thought to herself as she started to navigate the convoluted and illogical campus of Zeta. ‘I will have to leave Zeta soon. If only I had more time…’ She glanced back at the hooded figure following her before turning back and focusing on the path ahead of her. Of course she was not going to her dorm, not yet at least. Considering the fact that ‘her guardian’ told her to lead, there was a very small chance that the hooded figure actually knew their way around Zeta and its ridiculous architechure. Not to mention the fact that it was dark and many buildings were completely unlit by now, Vainia figured she could buy herself up to thirty minutes of time if she wandered around the campus convincingly enough. ‘That’s nowhere near enough time…’ The princess found herself stressing over her current situation, so much so that thirty minutes would be a fraction of the amount of meditation necessary to plot out a strong course of action. Some mysterious figure had found her in her most secluded spot and was able to foretell her use of the rune magic, of which she had told absolutely no one. Said figure was threatening enough that Vainia knew she couldn’t just evade them properly without an offensive plan, apparently one that didn’t involve her runes. Said figure was apparently forcing her to leave Zeta – and go where? What would happen to her ideals of conquest? And to make all matters worse, Coucilor Vaelus’ killer was most definitely still running loose on the campus, and her substitute teacher had some connection with the murderer. ‘All I really know is that I cannot die here.’ That was a fact, and one that Vainia would make sure became reality, no matter what. Finally, after sensing the hooded person step closer to her with an intimidating air, Vainia arrived at the building that housed her dorm. It was the middle of the night by now, and winter’s chill was blowing through the brisk northern Inusian air. The wind was cold enough to make Vainia shiver, let alone the intensity of her situation. Silently and with wide eyes, Vainia walked through the lobby of the expansive fourth-year dormitory and her guest, as always, followed without a sound. There was no one around, not in the lobby or in the hallway leading to the elevator. As both of them entered the waiting elevator, Vainia took a deep breath and pressed the button for her destination: the thirty-eighth floor. Her room was only two floors from the top of the fourth-year dorm building, and the elevator was slow. ‘Five more minutes, tops. That’s all I have left.’ There was no way she could allow this figure to strong-arm her out of Zeta, not yet. Either she had to capture them, stall her departure, or work out some way to evade them and stay out of sight long enough for the murderer in red to abscond from campus. None of her options sounded very realistic, but it only took a moment of hesitation once the elevator started to ascend for Vainia to decide on the path she would take. ‘I will not give in!’ She looked over to Cidolas, who still wore their hood. The figure was taller than her, but not by much. “How did you find out about me? What do you want?” “We know of all those associated with the Crystal. We wish for the chosen Heroes to be safely guided to their destiny. That is all.” “Nonsense. I don’t know of a word you’re talking about.” She frowned. ‘Chosen? Could they know about where I came from…? No, that’s impossible.’ She hadn’t told a soul where she really came from, and the Mortisian royalty was so politically weak that there were less than a handful of Inusians who even bothered to know their last names. It was impossible that anyone not heavily involved in high level politics would recognize her by name or face. So how could this person claim to know of her? Vainia mentally slapped herself and frowned deeper. That was a few seconds worth of thinking, wasted on this mysterious ‘guardian’. ‘I will waste no more time on them.’ Even so, she had to distract them somehow. “Won’t you take your hood off and let me see your face?” “No,” Cidolas said bluntly. “Not yet. We risk defeat with every frivolous action not taken carefully. We have considered the hiding of our face to be most beneficial when it comes to defending you.” “And what will you do if I don’t want to be guarded by you, or if I don’t want to be ‘chosen’?” “We will protect those the Crystal chooses, even if they do not wish to act out their role. The instant their life becomes detrimental to the safety of the world, though, we will not hesitate to kill even the chosen Heroes.” Cold, punctual, and full of the highest confidence – that was how Cidolas spoke. The way they delivered their words, it was clear that they meant every word they said. Although she had tuned them out in order to think, Vainia found herself shivering in fear. This was truly a life-or-death situation, just as she predicted. But there was no time to be frozen with fear. The princess had her arms crossed over her chest in such a way that her fingers were hidden and tucked into her elbows, making it impossible to see the glowing light from her fingertips. As Cidolas spoke, she started to stealthily mouth one of the offensive incantations she vaguely remembered. ‘If only I had memorized more… if only I had more time!’ She finished the spell, hopefully correctly, and replied after a brief pause following the end of Cidolas’ sentence. “What is this danger that threatens myself and the world?” Again, Cidolas spoke bluntly and honestly. “The Crystals.” The elevator ascended past the thirtieth floor. Vainia had less than a minute left. She controlled her confusion and retorted to the hooded figure once again. “What are the Crystals? How can something that chose me be a danger?” As soon as she finished speaking, Vainia turned her head slightly away from Cidolas and started to frantically call her runic chain incantation as quickly – and quietly – as possible. “The Crystals are magic incarnate, created millennia ago as the culmination of humanity’s power and influence. They have shaped the entire world, and continue to do so to this day. At their core they represent two dualisms of life – the concrete power of the elements, and the intangible power of the soul. The Crystals of the elements have collectively chosen Heroes in order to preserve the planet, and the Crystals of the soul have been collected by enemies in order to elevate humanity at the cost of most life. Interestingly, your magic is a lost one that originated from a Crystal of the soul.” Vainia paused in her chanting, but not before summoning and concealing multiple runic chains throughout her clothes. “My magic?” she said. Of course, the runic powers they both knew about were magical, if not supernatural, but hearing her odd ability being objectively called ‘magic’ felt… fantastic, almost unbelievable. Yet… it was real. If Cidolas was right about her magical abilities, could it be that everything they were telling her about was also true? Above all of her plans and wishes, was there really an ancient conflict that she had been chosen to help decide? Before she could figure out an answer, the elevator stopped at her floor and rang a jovial ‘ding’. Its doors slid open smoothly, and both Vainia and Cidolas wordlessly stepped out into the empty hallway. She was down to mere seconds left before Cidolas entered her room and she lost all hope of counter-attacking with the element of surprise, and Vainia could feel her concentration slipping as her confusion rose. For the second time in minutes she mentally shook herself and forced focus back into her consciousness. The spell she had chanted earlier was a trap-style. If she had recited it correctly, the runes would summon ethereal spears to impale whomever first stepped on its activation circle that was not the caster. She had willed it to be created right inside her door, so that Cidolas would be captured before they could do anything. Hopefully it wouldn’t kill them before she got a chance to properly question them – and hopefully it would activate at all. ‘As a last resort, I have my chains.’ Multiple sets of runic chains were wrapped all around her body, and only through massive concentration could Vainia force them to be invisible to the naked eye, along with the magic glow around her fingers. She wasn’t exactly sure what she could do with them, but it was better to be armed when one was ignorant, she found. The princess of Mortis was starting to shake as she stopped in front of her door. Every fourth-year dorm above the fifteenth floor was of single occupation, so she didn’t have to worry about a roommate or anything – not that it would have been her biggest worry anyway. As her hand hovered over the doorknob, Cidolas’ words echoed through her mind deeply. “The instant their life becomes detrimental… We will not hesitate to kill.” Vainia’s mouth tugged into a frown and she grasped her doorknob confidently. ‘No,’ she reminded herself in her mind; ‘Cidolas does not get to choose when I die. The beast in red does not get to determine when the blood of my life spills. I am Nolstuvainia Sestrum of the great lost kingdom of Mortis, and I choose when I die!’ She opened her door and fearlessly walked into her dark dorm room with her chin raised high. Once the light sensor on her wall noticed her movement, the lights soundlessly clicked on in her room, illuminating the princess’ personal realm. Once she walked into the center of the room, the short woman turned and glared at the figure who dared to call themselves her ‘guardian’. “Well?” Vainia taunted. “Aren’t you going to come inside and help me gather my belongings?” Cidolas seemed to stare at her from beneath the shadow of their hood for a long moment before following her steps into her room – and right into her trap. As soon as the mysterious guardian’s foot went past Vaina’s doorsill, the ground lit up with a circle of blue-tinted rune symbols. The sudden light was enough to alarm Cidolas immediately, but they were too late. The very same instant as the circle appeared, the hooded figure froze in place, arms slightly outstretched in the process of movement. “No impalement, but you’re captured, so I suppose this will suffice.” Vainia nodded, proud of herself for succeeding in her quickly-imagined plan. “How…? This does not involve chains… Without a Crystal, how could your magic abilities have advanced so quickly?” Apparently Cidolas could still speak, but their voice was noticeably strained and muffled, as if they were speaking through grit teeth. Any amount of movement was too much movement, but there wasn’t much else to be done. “You only mentioned my chains earlier, so I knew you had to have known that was the only spell I had memorized.” As she spoke, Vainia walked to the side of her bed and grabbed her rapier, sheathed in a heavy jewel case as it was. “All it took was for me to use a spell I wasn’t entirely confident with in the hopes that it would work.” “So this is the power of one chosen by the Crystals…” Vainia glared at the mysterious ‘guardian’ and unsheathed her shining rapier as she walked towards them. “Your concerns sound pressing, but I’m afraid I have more important matters I must take care of. I must decline your offer of taking part in the ancient magical conflict you are so worried about.” It was hard for Vainia not to roll her eyes in disbelief – was all of this really happening to her? “One does not simply refuse being chosen. It is what was decreed by the Crystals, and so it must be done. You are making a foolish mistake here.” Despite being unable to move and threatened by a sharp rapier to the throat, Cidolas continued to speak with a borderline monotone and uncaring voice. It irritated Vainia. She scowled at the hooded figure and pointed her rapier deeper into the shadow of their hood until she could feel its steel meet fleshy resistance. “Continue to doubt me and you will find yourself without a head. Now tell me, who was it that sent you? Where do you get your information from?” Cidolas waited defiantly for a few moments before replying to the princess. “We receive our missive from time and the Crystals themselves. We have no doubts and no fears, only a fate to ensure becomes reality.” “Hmph… Tight-lipped, I see.” Vainia suppressed a yawn. Manifesting both the rune circle and the countless chain links wrapped around her body was taxing, and her body was beginning to feel the strain from the ancient magic she somehow channeled. “You say that you’re my guardian, but from what? Who is so dangerous that I must flee Zeta immediately and follow you on your ridiculous quest?” “There is an organization almost as old as the Crystals themselves who have had a hand in many wars and conflicts. Their real plan began when the world embraced peace, and now with looming war the organization looms as well. They bring with them only disaster and chaos. But the only pressing danger to us has been at Zeta for days now. He is a terrible, undying enemy, once touched and cursed by the Crystals himself. You must release us, or you face danger from the –” Vainia never heard the end of Cidolas’ speech, because it was interrupted by a large broadsword cutting right through the hooded figure’s throat. Vainia only saw the blade appear – quickly, as if manifesting from nowhere – above Cidolas’ shoulder a mere instant before it swung downward, cutting the hooded enigma from shoulder diagonally down to waist. The ferocity of the attack was enough to send Vainia instinctively jumping backwards, pulling back her sword and moving so quickly that she landed on her bottom a good foot or two away from the newly created corpse in her foyer. With one swing of a huge broadsword and nothing more than a groan, Cidolas was cleanly cut into two pieces. The swift attack was enough to severely hinder Vainia’s concentration, enough so that the blue rune circle keeping the enigma in place vanished, and as a result the two halves of Cidolas flew apart with excessive force and splashed fountains of freed blood all over her walls. Only two seconds after being interrupted, the upper half of Cidolas lay swathed in its bloody cloak and the lower half had its innard-exposed side facing Vainia, both halves spewing blood forth relentlessly. As Vainia stared into the still-shadowed hood of the bisected Cidolas, her body shaking with fear, a gray armored boot stomped on the very same hood. Swiftly, like a balloon suddenly exploding, the hood beneath the foot was completely flat, and even more blood splattered all over Vainia’s floor. The corpse of Cidolas Teftah stopped moving. Vainia could not find the strength to scream. All she had to keep her conscious was the terrifying room around her and the weight of the rune chains coiled invisibly around her body. Her weapons of last resort were lighter than before – some likely slipped out of existence with the shock of what she had just witnessed – but still there, still reassuring around her limbs. That was all that kept Vainia sane and functioning as she slowly raised her gaze, slowly looking over the familiar figure who had instantly murdered her ‘guardian’. Time stood still as Vainia made eye contact with the newest intruder to her personal kingdom. The new figure stood confidently in her foyer, covered in blood and magnificently lit by the moonlight shining into the dorm from barely-opened blinds. There, wearing a Zeta Academy faculty uniform and freely showing off flowing crimson hair that reached down to his back, stood the same man who murdered High Councilor Vaelus. ...End of Part Thirteen. <- Previous Page | Main Page | Next Page ->